Vigilant Night
by Nightmarish-shadows
Summary: A lonely shadow was pulled from the abyss, unknowing in the human worlds' ways. He thrust into a battle, but ends up discovering that there are better things than simply following orders of a dark king. Dark Link x Link. Rated for caution.
1. Chapter One: Dragged from the Shadows

**Chapter One**

**Dragged from the Shadows**

**Darkness. Darkness was so…comforting to me.** So…luxurious. I was used to the darkness, as if was to me. I belonged in the darkness. Well, technically it wasn't the darkness. You see, shadows cannot exist without light. I learned that quickly. One can easily lose himself, if melded in with all other shadows. First you lose yourself, and then you begin to question the fact of whether or not you actually exist. Of whether…you are yourself, or only a remnant of yourself. Well, to be honest, and completely truthful, I was never born. I was not created in the womb, and birthed out into a world of light. I was not held in a mother warm arms, or thrown into the air by a chortling father. I had no flesh. I had no blood.

I had…nothing.

I slid all over the abyss, fearful of the light touching me, and never allowing it to do so. I was nothing. I became nothing. I simply was. I knew I existed, but for what? I had no one to teach me, so I simply floated wherever the current of the dark touch brought me. I could not see anything, for I had no eyes to open. The world was dark, comforting. I went through ages, countless ages, not being myself, nor being anyone else. I was simply there, and yet…I wasn't. I did not cry. No scream had torn itself from my lips. No anguish torn from my lungs, even if I had any. I was content where I was. Very much so. I was left to myself, as other shadow beings crammed themselves against me. I never understood where one would begin, and I would end. We were one.

There was no such thing as individuality. No such thing as being yourself, or being another. I was simply one tiny part in a mass of black fog.

And then, it had happened.

The first thing that I had felt was nothing but a mere tug. Like a gentle grab. I had been curious. This feeling was new. This feeling was different. It was different than being dragged along with thousands of your kind. No. I felt myself being pulled. By what, though, I had no understanding of this. But, in my curiosity, I followed the pull. I couldn't see anything, for my lack of eyes, but I felt the pull get harder as I continued to follow it. Finally, after what seemed like perhaps minutes, or hours, or perhaps even years, I felt a hand grab a…part of me, and suddenly, I felt myself hit cold, stone ground. What? What was this feeling? It was dull. I shivered once, as I scraped my hands against the new texture under me. Wait…hands? What hands? I Absentmindly flexed my fingers, feeling them drag lightly on the rough texture of the ground. What else did I have? I would have taken longer to discover more parts, but a voice startled me.

"Shadow. You have been born of my power. I am now your commander."

The voice was chilling. It prickled my flesh, but only a dull reaction swept itself over my body. I soon realized, that perhaps I didn't have as much feeling inside of me as most…what were those creatures called, humans? As most humans did. And from what the voice said, I was only but a shadow. But what was a shadow? I didn't understand a word he had spoken. Sure, I understood the language. But I only heard it, didn't understand it. Shadow? Born? Power? Commander? These were all foreign things. And suddenly, I felt a rough pair of hands flip me from my stomach onto my back, and lightly touch my face.

"Open your eyes, dark one."

Eyes…eyes…I knew what those were. I had seen them once, on a human. Eyes…he wanted me to open them. Ok…I tried. I believe that I had missed just so nearly, and opened my mouth instead. A cool rush of air traveled into the open cavern, but that was it. I closed my newly found lips, and decided to try again. I had believed that I had succeeded when I could see. Although, it was entirely…foggy. I could not see clearly, but once I had managed to open them in small slits, they popped open, and I began to examine the room. What were all these…colors? All I knew was the blackness of the night, the darkness of the abyss. But even in a cold stone room as this, so many colors popped out to me, beckoning me. I used my newly found hands to slowly sit up, finding my legs, as well as my feet, and I attempted to stand. Of course, as a small child learning how to walk, I almost nearly toppled over, but that same rough hand caught me around my middle, and held me. I moved my gaze upward, and saw the face of a man with swarthy greenish skin, and fiery red hair that went ablaze across his scalp. I didn't have many words to describe his being, but from the strange expression he was giving me, it made me shudder lightly, but I still gazed at him with wide eyes.

"Shadow…" He cooed to me, and then he dragged me to a strange thing in his room, or whatever room it had been. When he stood me before it, letting going hesitantly, in case I might have fallen again. I stared into the strange thing, and I saw a young man staring back, just as perplexed as I felt. I frowned and looked back to the man whom had touched me. My…Commander. He nodded his head once, and I took that as something saying 'go on'. I turned back to the thing, the other boy, and he did as well. We stared at each other blatantly in the eyes, and then we both traveled downwards, searching each other's bodies. The other boy, had a dark tanned skin, a light brown. Unlike the other man in the room, this boy wore no garments, being completely nude. He had muscles that looked as if they had been worked hard on. And once our eyes met again, I noted the deep crimson his eyes were. Like the color of blood. Two elongated ears stood out of the straight blackened hair, and each had a red loop attached to the bottom of them. The hair fell across his forehead swaying gently to the left side, and then elongated at both his ears, touching his shoulders neatly. Frowning, I took a step forward, and he did the same, while reached out his left hand to touch mine. Both of our efforts seemed wobbled, but I was already getting used to it. But when our fingertips were about to clash together, they both hit a solid surface. What? Frowning even deeper, I flattened my hand against the solid feature, confused. Was this a trick? Was the boy stuck in there or something?

"Shadow, that is you."

My eyes widened at the other mans words, and I looked to gaze at him questioningly. He gave me a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest, and walked up to me.

"That is a mirror. It reflects your image, so you can see yourself. The beautiful boy in there with tanned skin and red eyes, that is you." I started to understand his words a little more, as he was speaking to me like a child. It helped for in reality, I hardly knew anything of this world, and I felt like I had to reason, no purpose. He turned from me, and walked to a large chair from the center of the room, and gestured me forward with his fingers. I slowly turned from the mirror, quickly losing interest in the person that was me. But this man, he held my interest. I needed him…to say something. To speak more. All of a sudden, it was what I longed for. For him to tell me something, anything!

"Shadow. I have birthed you. You will now bow down before me, and do my bidding." I simply stood before him, my expression unwavering, my gaze still wide as a wondering child. He laughed, a deep, throaty sound. "I am your lord. And that is what you will call me, understand?" He asked. I slowly nodded, eyeing him. I opened my mouth softly, dark lips straining to find the sounds. "M-my…Lord."

He smiled, glad with my efforts. He picked up something from the ground, and handed it to me. Clothing. Black leggings with a black tunic. Black boots, gloves, and the same colored hat. I was little put off by it all, having come from the darkness, but I did not question him, and started to pull on the clothes like I somehow already knew how to do. Once I was done, he eyed me over, satisfaction dancing upon his gaze. I liked that look. It made me feel as though I had accomplished something.

"Now. There was a reason that I pulled you from the Dark World. I have found one boy to be quite…elusive to me. Everything I tend to send his way, he defies natural reasons, and stands out heroically. It disgusts me," And to prove his disgust, he spit upon the ground, his face swirling into a grimace.

"I want you to kill the boy with blond hair. He is your only obstacle."

I widened my eyes and nodded, understanding fully. I had been given an objective, a goal. If I fulfilled this goal, then my Lord would be happy with me. I would have done well. I smiled, and he stood, nodding as he grabbed my arm. In a flash, we were in a different room. It looked to me like it lasted forever, hidden by fog, a swirling mist hiding everything. The only few things left in the room, which had a thin layer of wet stuff on it's ground, was a single tree in the middle. It was dead, but it was still a tree. Almost forgetting my Lord standing behind me, I stepped forward, and placed a tanned hand against it's surface, feeling it's decaying bark.

"Shadow."

I swirled around at the title I had been given not too long ago. My master grinned at me, and then lifted his hand. I watched in awe as a swirling black cloud of dust gathered above his dark flesh, and soon, it began to take shape. It was a sword, with black steel as dark as onyx. He smirked, as the finished sword floated towards me. I reached up, let it gently fall into my hands, and once it did, I felt powerful. I took a couple swings, finding that I was instantly fully capable with a sword. A black shield appeared at my feet, and I bent down to pick it up, strapping it to my back. My master wanted me ready to kill this boy with blond hair. Without another word, I turned to see my Lord gone. Frowning, I dropped my sword and walked to where he had been moments ago, feeling for him. I felt…lost without him near, like a small child without a parent. I felt special to the other man. I felt his. I belonged. I belonged to somebody. I was a somebody. No longer were I but a piece of patch worked darkness. I was myself. Yes, I was still learning, but I would grow…hopefully.

But at the moment, all I knew was a simply sentence.

Kill the boy with blond hair…

I turned, hearing a loud, scraping sound, and rushed to the tree, my feet not even touching the water, and quickly picked up the sword as well. I felt like I was floating, suddenly full of grace. I merely thought about it, and then I saw myself slowly rise into the branches of the tree, squeezing my body tight to the hard wood, as I waited and watched with my dark crimson eyes.

First, a small bubble of light whizzed in the room. It's glow was cast upon everything, which only helped to hide me more, to hide me against the bark of the deadened tree. I jumped lightly as a shrill voice was sounded from the tiny light. "Hey! Link! I think it's safe! C'mon!"

I watched in awe as a boy, clothes in a blue tunic, stepped into the room. He jumped lightly from the sound of the door slamming shut behind him, and the bars sliding down, keeping him from escaping. And then it flashed before my eyes. A swaying of lightly dampened blond hair, as yellow as the sun. He was wearing a hat just like mine, which I found slightly odd, but I cancelled it out, and watched silently, choosing when my time was to strike. He walked carefully to the other side of the room, to the second door. I heard a low sigh slip from his lips, and he reached up to slip off his hat, scratching his scalp lightly in thought.

"Where there has to be _something _in here, does there not?" His voice was low, quiet even. But it had a ring to it. Something that my Lord did not have. What was that ring? I couldn't place it. But as he had started to backtrack to my tree, I knew he'd notice me sooner or later, so I floated down from my branches, and took out my sword. The sound of metal sliding against metal caught his attention, and he swirled in my direction, sword and shield already in hand. I was very close to him at the point, and also had my shield out, keeping up the same stance as he did.

But something made me falter, as it did to him.

He looked almost exactly like me. We were almost as though we were…opposites, but also reflections. I felt myself trapped in these amazing deep blue eyes, as if they were calling out to me. They sparkled with life, boldness, and courage. His hair was straight and wispy, as mine was, but a beautiful golden yellow. His skin was pale, as mine was tan. But we still looked like each other. Did I…did I not have my own identity?

"Link! Do you think this has anything to do with-"

"Navi! Not now…"

I frowned, my sword falling a bit, but my master's orders rang clear in my head, and I made a decision. I lunged forward, charging at him without hesitation.

"What the hell…?"

"LINK!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, thank you guys for reading my first chapter! Yes, I know that I've already written a Link and Dark Link story, but I wanted a new one, a better one.**

**I really like reviews, so please give give give!!**


	2. Chapter Two: Dead Tree Blossoms

**Chapter Two**

**The Dead Tree of Blossoms**

**I remember…I remember coming at him.** As swiftly as I could. My sword drawn at full tilt for his delicate human flesh, my mind dead set on his demise. Then…what had happened? Something had gone wrong, but it had gone wrong in a flash. A brief glimpse, an image stolen before my eyes. I know, I remember that my darkened weapon had made contact with _something, _so…what? Wait…why was everything so dark? I felt a pressure on my eyes, and suddenly realized, that they were closed. An even greater force was pushing against my arms, but I fought back such a force, repelling it with the strength of my arms. An ear-shattering ring sounded in my ears, causing me to shudder softly, but I held my stance, and opened my eyes, slowly, carefully. Why had they closed in the first place? I could not remember closing them, nor could I think of why I had held them so tightly shut, as if to keep a most powerful evil away from my fragile mind.

What I saw had amazed me.

Those startling blue eyes, glaring daggers at my own. They not longer held surprise, but now, I saw a full blood rage boiling in them. I glanced down, and saw that his sword, an exact replica of mine, was pushing back the force of my own. They were locked together, steel to onyx, and our faces were only inches apart. When I looked back up, I sensed a shift in his gaze. Somehow, that rage had simmered down a bit, and was replaced by confusion, but also caution. I blankly stared back at him. My face showed no emotion, for I had none to show. My eyes held wide, in a way that some might had said was innocence, but internally, I only knew one thing. No matter how peculiar this being seemed to me, I knew that I had to dispose of him…for my master. For my lord. My gaze did not shift and I leaned forward, barely putting any pressure on him, when he suddenly jumped back away from me. I stood stock still, my body slowly straightening as I watched him take a defensive stance. The tip of my blade slid against the ground softly, grinding into my ears, and I stood there, staring at him. Gently, I cocked my head to the side.

"Golden haired boy…" I watched him flinch at the sound of my voice. It was almost exactly like his, but it didn't hold the life that his did. It didn't hold the well being. Just another replica of his own. A useless clone. My face contorted finally, a frown stretching across my brow, as I promptly picked up my sword, held it right, like I was to charge.

"I will _not _be useless!" I nearly screeched at him, and he threw me a confused gaze, but he was too late in shifting his weight. I was already charging the few feet we had between us. I waited to feel my sword delve deep into his flesh, but it was replaced by yet another clang. I threw my sword the other way, trying to get another shot. I twisted my body, going for his legs, and then again, for his shoulder. Why did he keep _evading _me? It made my body shake with frustration, and finally I jumped back, staring at him with a scowl. I hated this. I hated _him. _I wanted nothing more than his death. It was the only thing I _knew_, the only goal that I had, my only reason to _live. _Why did he have to ruin such a thing. If I failed…If I failed…

"What _are_ you?"

I jumped at his voice, the sound echoing in the eerie room. His words had ripped me from my thoughts, and that had only seemed to aggravate me more. Picking up my sword once again, I dashed towards him, and noticed a sign of weakness. He was breathing hard, or so I believed. I still didn't understand what _breathing _was, but I had a gist of it. Human's needed to breath in order to…what was the word I was looking for…survive? That was about right. But also, his movements were slower. I took this to my advantage, quickly, before really thinking of it. I feigned an attack for his neck, and when he lifted his sword to defend that region of pale flesh, and twisted my wrist, and went for his upper arm.

A cry of pain. A clatter of a sword. I had hit the jackpot.

His breaths drew ragged, as he lifted his hand quickly, now empty of a blade, to grab at his arm. My sword had stopped before it had been able to reach bone, but I had still cut flesh, and I was seeing blood. His sword was feet away from him now, and I stared as he gazed at his arm, reaching up to touch the bloody mass that was now flowing down his white sleeves, and dripping off his fingertips. The crimson beads made beautiful swirls in the water, and I wondered to myself, why was I not attacking? I gripped my sword, and lurched forward, but froze as I saw him flinch away, unable to defend himself. He was now holding his arm, the pain obvious with every wince that seemed to glaze across his expression. But he stared at me. Stared at me, through slightly lowered eyelids, and he flinched as I moved again, towards him. The look he gave me, it was the one that stopped me in my tracks. Almost as if he were expecting to die. Expecting for the final blow.

"Link!!" I winced at the high-pitched shriek coming from the overly hyper ball of light. I instantly decided that that tiny ball of light made me angry, and as it tried to fly past me, towards this so called…Link, I reached up my hand quickly, and wrapped my fingers around the small body of the faerie, as if I were catching a fly. She gave another scream, and I saw out of the corner of my eye as Link stepped towards her, but no further than that. "Navi! No! Let her go!" I looked up at his expression, my fingers tightening around her small body. She screamed against, and the look he gave me was gaunt. Agonized. I decided that I didn't like that look, so I chucked the annoying thing at the ground. I didn't even look to see where she had landed, but all I knew was that there had been a pitiful scream, and then nothing. I smiled at silence, loving it. In a flash, I stepped up to Link, and he flinched again, seemingly unable to move his injured arm, the arm for the sword. Instead of going at him with my sword, I licked my leg, and planted a solid kick at his chest, and that had sent him flying. He yelled out, and then crashed to the ground, on his back. I dragged my sword on the cold stone ground as I walked to him, my feet splashing lightly in the shallow water. I groan escaped his lips, as he attempted to move, but I was there before he could do such a thing. I stretched one of my legs over his body, and sat down on his waist. He coughed harshly, and I simply stared. This boy….would he be the cause of my failure? Would master be angry if I didn't kill him?

He finally opened his eyes, and looked up at me. His eyes were pleading. Pleading for me to do…what? What did he want? Well, I knew what I wanted, and the force of my goal filled my mind. I grimaced down at him. "I will _not_ let you be the cause of my failure! I _won't _be useless!" I screamed in his face, and he seemed shocked. Why would he act like I had slapped him? Ok, so maybe stabbing him in the arm with a very sharp sword didn't help the matter. A few words slipped from his lips, that caused me to shudder in anger.

"And how w-would I be the cause of your failure? Failure of what? Of serving that _bastard_, Ganon? You do understand that he won't care if you di-"

"_Shut up…" _My voice was silky. Dressed readily in venom. I was fully willing to kill this boy now, who said such cruel words. I lifted my sword, my body shaking in disgust, and…what else was that? Reluctance? I didn't…_want _to kill him? Swiftly, I pulled my sword towards his neck. My legs were already pinning his arms to his side, and I watched his face contort from anger, into pure animalistic fear.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I _have _to."

"No you don't."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I do. Unlike all the other _things_ that I've killed, you seem to be…hesitant."

"_I am not hesitant."_

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?"

I didn't have an answer for that. And it pissed me off. Why didn't I have an answer for that? I should have an answer for that.

"I-…"

I didn't have an answer.

"You don't have to listen to him."

"Yes I do."

"No….you don't."

I stared at him, unknowing that he was slowly pushing my sword away from his neck with his chin. My eyes were solely dedicated with his eyes. How much truth they held in them. They were so different than my Masters' cold, greedy orbs. They were filled with a hope that I never knew, and truth that I would have never thought to see. I growled lightly, and stood up, quickly throwing my sword away from my body before I changed my mind. As I was walking away from him, I heard his boots hit the stone lightly as he stood. I listened carefully, as he seemed to pick up his sword, and then bent near the tiny ball of light, gently picking it up, and placing it inside his hat. I turned at just the right time to see his hair shift lightly to the side, and I growled again. I was going to die. My Master would kill me for my disobedience.

"Go."

I said the one word, and as I did, both the doors slid open, as they would have if he had beaten me. That was just it. I was defeated. He stared at me for a moment, and I couldn't read his face, but in moments, he was running off to the newest door, and the room finally became silent. I slowly walked to my dead tree. Maybe that tree was a sign of who I was. I stared up at it's lifeless branches, and something caught my eyes. What _was _that? I frowned, standing up. It seemed like forever that I spent, staring up at the very top of the tree. There was something there. Something soft, and beautiful, that I simply lost myself staring at it. Would I be left in this room to rot? Or maybe Ganon would be generous, and kill me instead. I really did prefer death than wallowing in my own despair. But…had that boy really meant what he said? Ganon wouldn't care if I died…was I nothing more of a pawn? I sighed, sitting back in the water, and staring at the small pink cherry blossom, growing at the very top of the dead branches. It seemed to glow, in the everlasting room. Glow with life. And then I was startled by another sound.

I had been expecting to stay in the room forever, alone. I hadn't expected for him to return. I stood up quickly, and turned to stare, my mouth having dropped maybe a few inches. There he was, standing and staring at me. A goofy smile dancing across his lips as he gazed at me. I decided then that I really did like that new expression he was making. I glanced at his arm, and saw a bandage wrapped around his arm. Walking over to me, he flexed that arm slightly, showing me that it worked. I had nothing to say. What _could _I say? He beamed at me.

"I'm sorry I'm so late. After I beat that slimy …thing, I had to go back to a village for a healer. It's been a couple of days, but I'm back! So, you're coming with me." A couple of days? Ha it seriously been that long? Hell, it had only felt like a few hours that I had been sitting, staring at that tiny little flower. He raised his hand in front of his face, having it slightly open. I stared at it for a moment, frowning, before I slowly raised my hand, and clasped it into a fist around his. His grin widened, but I did not smile. What was he so happy about? "C'mon." I waved his hand for me to follow, and follow I did, but still in a daze. Was this what humans called shock? I couldn't really absorb what had just happened, but I followed him anyways, and the door had closed and locked behind me. I stopped to stare at it for a moment, before another call from Link set me forward again.

Where was he taking me?

Inside the room, where dancing mists swirled in feign ignorance, a tiny pink flower bloomed suddenly, as if it had been growing next to its brother for a long time. Soon, another popped out, and another. One after the other, small pink flowers suddenly coated the lifeless branches of the cold tree, and a new mist was swirling in the room of illusions.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha! Yet another chapter! ****I kind of like this one! ****Good detail. ****Freaking A, I'm most definately NOT egotistical.**

**Anyways, please read and review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter Three: Pained Nightfall

**Chapter Three**

**Pained Nightfall**

**I've never seen the night sky before.**

It's amazing, the night sky, I mean. Hyrule has a tendency to lack those ugly things called clouds during the night, most of the time. The night sky, it was so…beautiful. I let my eyes wander over the many thousands of stars that were appointed in their places by the Goddesses. My first night out of my prison, Link had told me the story of the night sky, and how it had been created.

"When our land was created. When the grass began to grow, and the water had begun to move among the life that settled restlessly in their new times, two things had been left for the Goddesses to decide upon. The blank of the sky, and the proof of life.

"'_We need proof that living creatures move, and exist.' Said the courageous Farore. 'Proof that they live and breathe, and that time alone changes them steadily.' _

"'_What about the air that they breathe?' The powerful Din requested of her sister, but the green haired goddess had shaken her head in reply. 'No.' She said. 'We need to connect the lives of the creatures, and the blankness over head.'_

"'_What of a sphere of holy light? Casting dimensions of their present selves upon the earth?' said the woman of wisdom, Naryu. 'It could be a sun. A giver of life.' Farore had graced her lips with a smile, nodding. 'That is a wondrous idea. Shadows, they will be. Reflections of the lives that they were born from. But, this sphere of light. If used too often, it's powers of life shall grow wary. We must give it time to replenish it's life upon this earth, keeper of Hyrule.' All three goddesses had nodded in unison. _

"'_There shall be a night.' Said Din. Naryu replied, 'A night of darkness.' And finishing their idea of perfection was the Goddess of Courage herself. 'But the night will not be without light. A memorial of each shadow's existence will be represented in this Night sky. A small dot of holy light, for each shadow that had deceased, giving remembrance to those that are still living, of why the shadows exist, and how they shall not underestimate their quality and powerful effects on their lives. They shall be called stars.' And, with their finished touchings on the earth, the three great Goddesses, of Wisdom, Courage, and Power, left this earth." _

_The dark haired boy watched his companion with awestruck eyes, and when the Hero had finished his story, the shadow broke out in a smile, and had said something that had caused the blond to laugh. "So…I am born of you?" Bursting out in a chuckle, the Hero replied. "That would make me your father. How odd would that be?" But the dark boy saw nothing wrong with such a thing._

But this night, I experienced the night stars alone. It was slightly eerie, and not being near the other boy, whom I had decided not to kill, was strange, to say the least. At least, I could say that I was not far from him. The only thing that separated him, and me, was a tall stone wall, and a draw bridge that prevented my means of entering the castle. Link had said that the draw bridge used to be broken. It was hard to live inside the grounds of the market, for flesh eating monsters walked everywhere, but the drawbridge had been rebuild so the things could not escape the demolished place during the night. Why was I not with him now? Well…he had tried to get me to understand, but it was quite difficult. For you see, he said that others would not take lightly to my being his double, his twin. He said there were some living people in there. Someone he had to see. Some would say that I was a demon, an abomination of nature, and a curse of the Goddesses. I, myself, have not seen another person yet. It took the other boy and I…about three of these wondrous night skies to make it here, and to say the least, I had been quite reluctant to let him go on his own. I found him to by…shy. Quiet. Distant. He only said things when he wanted, or needed to. But for some reason, when I was near him, all was well. I felt…strangely whole, when I was near him. My heart rate spiked was I got so much of a gentle nudge from him. But it was only at nights, when we felt solely alone exempting ourselves, he would speak. He would tell me stories, stories of land, of fights he'd been in. Of his childhood, of his curse to bear the fate of the world. And all in all, to me, he was perfect.

But right now…right now, I felt like something was ripped from me. Something, or someone, had dug into my chest with relentless metal claws, and torn out a chunk of my heart. It ached terribly, and parts of my body were starting to go numb. It was odd. Really odd. When I was near him, I was warm. So very warm, and so alive. I had never felt so alive before, it was slightly unsettling. Why? Because when I was away from him, the pain in my chest made my mind go into panic mode. _You are dying! We don't know why, but you are dying! _And it really did feel like I was dying. I had never felt so much pain before. Even before I had met him.

Within a matter of hours of me staring up into the sky, I felt my body shudder almost violently, and I fell back against the soft grass. The grass, it felt like razor blades slicing into my skin. The gentle breeze, ruffling against my hair, and skimming my cheeks? Poisonous needles shooting into each nerve that they could. And as time went by, it began to get worse. The thoughts in my mind began to get completely and utterly scrambled. I could not concentrate on any one thing. My body was numb, and my mind would not let my try and picture Link's face. It was terrifying, and in reality, I could not do anything to control it.

It was in a matter of more hours, and I noted the time by every moment my mind would let me check how far along the moon was from the sky, I began to see the dark moonless night shift into light grays. I breathed heavily, my heart thumping softly, too softly in my chest, like it was about to sputter, and simply lay down dead. Soon, I heard chains, loud chains rumbling gently as something was lowered down. The sun swept up across the desert lands finally, but it almost seemed to late as I managed to turn my head to see something, someone, stumbling their way toward me from the castles entrance. Just as the person came forward enough that I might be able to make out, my eyes rolled back in my head, and I screamed at my mind for being something that I hated.

A voice was heard, but words were not made out. And finally, something touched me. A hand grabbed my own, and another pushed itself under the back of my shirt, pressing it's warmth along the middle of my spine. And the moment that soft flesh skimmed my deadened skin, I gasped, a fiery warmth stretching along my body from the twp places, bring life back to my nerves, my flesh. I flexed my fingers, breathing heavily, and manages to make my eyes stop rolling, only to stare back at Link with wide, terrified eyes. I was alive again. I was so very alive again, and in that realization, I sat up quickly, and threw my arms around the other boy, throwing him backwards along the grass, and snuggling into his warmth, my nose burying itself into his neck, and I dragged in the way he smelled. Earthy, with a mix of blood and grime. Somewhere along, my hand was pressed along a deep gash, and I felt him shudder from the pain, and I moved back, staring down at him for the first, real time, in ten hours. He was dirty, and bloody. He had a cut going up along his jaw, and one over his eyebrow.

We didn't say anything at first. I took him all in, and he stared up at me with almost horrified eyes, breathing as hard as I was. Finally, he spoke.

"What in the name of the Goddesses _was _that?" And I shook my head, just as perplexed as he was. "So…I assume you felt it as well?" I asked. His nod made me smile, and his reply only made my heart warm. "Like death." I think that I was straddling him, because he shifted uncomfortingly, and I decided to climb off his body, but still kept my fingers entwined with his, almost unable to let go. "So…would you care sharing me what you had done in there?" I asked, tweaking my head to the side in a light tilt, and that action caused him to smirk and sick back, just as unwilling to let go of my fingers.

"I saw the Poe master, and had asked him about you." I quirked an eyebrow at his response, scrutinizing him. This made him laugh. "After I had told him about you, the first thing he had told me, was that coming to him at night, without you, was quite possibly the stupidest idea I'd ever had. Mostly because, from what he had learned of you, it could quite possibly killed us both. Well, I still don't understand that part." I frowned. "Why?"

"He kind of stopped talking after that, and starting singing a song to himself, watching me twitch on the floor for a few hours. And once the drawbridge opened, he had shoved a Poe down my throat, and then shoved me out the door." I bit my lip, contemplating. "But…why did that…y'know…happen?"

He grinned. "We need to go to the desert, that's the only way we might be able to find out."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! Remember, the more reviews, that faster I write, so please, tell your friends about my storie(s)!**


	4. Chapter Four: Scourching Envy

**Chapter Four**

**Scourching Envy**

**I had officially decided that I had _loathed _the heat.**

This terrible fire scorching down my throat was very different than the warmth I felt when touching Links' skin. Too different. Yes, they were both warm, but one was very pleasurable, and the other? Well…it was extremely sufferable. I couldn't stand it. I would much rather spend the rest of my eternity in the cold depths of that room of illusions, than ten more minutes on this unbearable desert. So, if I felt such a way, then why was I doing it? I glanced up from the ground, lifting my hood that kept the sands from my eyes for just a peek at the man walking before me, trudging just as difficulty as I was in the sifting sands.

That was my reason for such a journey. He was. And yet, I couldn't understand why in a matter of only weeks, he had become so important to me. I noticed that, when he spoke with other people, I felt slightly jealous. I guess that I had assumed that that soft, treasured voice of his was only something I was allowed to hear, but I was wrong. He had only spoken when absolutely necessary, but still, when his voice, usually trapped in his throat during the daylight hours, escaped towards another person, I felt cheated. I felt like I was not one that mattered to him, and such thoughts like these made me even angrier with him.

I am a fool. I know this.

Sighing, I dropped my hood, and with it, my gaze to the ground. I needed to watch my step, for if I did not watch out for the darker sand patches, I would most likely slip and fall into the pits, and drown in an awful death of dirt. I guess that hours had passed, and Link and I did not speak. Slowly, my anger grew, for I was left with my thoughts, and as I tried to reason with myself that my jealousy was misplaced, something in my mind would come along, and destroy the thought like fire burning a house made of straw.

I had jumped when Link had touched my arm, and a light growl escaped my lips as I looked up at him, my crimson eyes seeming to glow. But then, I gulped; as he looked at me with a shocked gaze, hurt seeming to seep into those cyan eyes. Hurt, and confusion. Wait…why had I growled at him? Was I angry? We stood like that for a moment, and stared at each other, my expression beginning to soften, and his starting to worry. No, it was…most likely the heat that had caused such a sound to rip itself from my throat. But when I had stood there, staring back at him, I felt guilt eating at my insides. It wasn't _hi__s _fault that I was becoming a terrible jealous monster.

Softly, I let a sigh escape my lips, and before I knew it, all hostility had swept away from my face.

"I'm…sorry. It's just a little warm for my tastes, and it's grating on my nerves…" I had hoped that the excuse was good enough. By the look on his face, it seemed that it hadn't, but he didn't question it. Softly, a small smile grew upon his lips, as he turned and pointed in a farther direction. When I looked up, I saw the Gerudo Fortress. Well, at the time, truthfully, all I saw were a bunch of clay buildings stacked together. It hadn't looked at all very intimidating to me.

Link and I had made our way to the area, and what I saw there, shocked me. I had never seen such tanned people as myself yet, so it was kind of…relieving. Well, I had only felt like that for only a little while. Then came the hostility. But, when I say that, you might think that they were hostile to both Link and no, but me. Only me. I soon learned, that they highly respected Link, and it had unnerved me, within the first few hours of being welcomed into their arms, no matter how much they seemed to want to throw me out into the biting heat, how…at home, he seemed around the countless women. For the entirety of that night, it had almost seemed as if I did not exist, but, sadly, this was better than both Link and I had expected. I quietly shadowed Links' every movement, keeping an eye on those perverted women.

Truthfully, it disgusted me, the way they acted around him. Could he not see it as I could? The casual sway of their hips. How they seemed to lean towards him when speaking, or showing him something. The way they batted their large eyes, and flaunted their slutty breasts.

It hadn't taken me long to decipher the fact that I ended up hating these women just as much as I loathed the heat. Maybe that had been put into one category like this just to mock me. But what really had gotten to me, was how often Link let slip those deep toned words from his lips. With every 'thank you' and such, I felt all the more jealous. And…he never looked at me. He seemed far too interested in these disgusting women. Nothing much happened that night. There was partying, and drinking, and eating. Mindless chatter of things that, specifically, I didn't want to know about. Like the fact that one of the women was, shockingly, pregnant with child. It amazed me to think that one of these whores could actually get herself knocked up.

But I'm straying off of the topic. Link, that night, had become a blubbering, drunken heap. And really, I was glad that I was there. The way those women were looking at them, one, they didn't look an ounce drunk, and two, it was like they wanted to tie him up and keep him for themselves. Sighing, I finally stood, and bent down, grasping Link under his arms and hoisting him over my shoulder. I turned, silently, to walk to the room that they had given us, when I felt a hand on my arm. Glancing back, I gave the woman a questioning glare.

"Dark one, we were not done with him." I grinned at her statement, and she flinched a little.

"Ah, but he is done with you." And with that, I turned on my heel, beckoning the women a goodnight, and stomped into the darkened halls.

When I finally got to the room, I just about tossed the hero on the bed, and with a groan, he cast his blurry gaze on me, before flashing a dulled smile. He opened his mouth to speak, and as I stood there, all I heard was a mixed up sentence. Truthfully, I had no idea what he said, and I was already angry with him for the way he had treated me that night. Or, at least the way I believed that he had treated me. I turned to leave the room, but I heard the hay on the bed shift, and turned back to see him sitting up, and looking at me curiously. Why?

Why must he always look so innocent? Was it to spite me? Had I done something to deserve this, besides being born?

"You didn't answer me…" I re-focused back on him, my thoughts having been shattered by his voice. My heart, silently, it rejoiced, for the first time that night, he had spoken to me. My legs became ice, and my expression just as cold. I simply stood there, looking down on him, and I watched silently as he stood up, a little wobbly on his feet, and made his way towards me. He was taller than me, literally towering over me. Neither of us had known how this happened, but it did, and we had accepted it. Well…he had. I was slightly begrudged about it, missing the first time, when we were exactly the same. When I didn't have to look up at him to speak, or to listen. His body had gained more muscle, while mine remained lean, and wiry. I was simply…smaller than him.

If he hadn't been a kind soul, he could have crushed me in two.

My body froze as he rose a hand slowly, shakily, to skim along my cheek, and after the moment, it seemed as if I could breath properly. My eyes, they had slid closed, and my face melted into the hand, nuzzling into it as I had seemed to lose myself in the shockingly warm touch. Oh how I had missed his touch, and not having experienced it for so many hours, had just about driven me mad. Maybe that was why I was so…so…

Jealous? Me? No…never.

I finally opened my eyes, and he was staring intently at me. A stern look glazed over his eyes, as if he were in deep thought in his drunken thought, and I frowned, pulling away from his hand a little. The action caused him to swiftly move up his other hand, and to cup both of my cheeks.

I'm embarrassed to say…that I had blushed. "Um…Link? I'm-"

That day, my sentence had been interrupted by my first, alcohol induced kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god I'm SOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update. I'm in my senior year, and my creativity had plummeted, but it recently came back! So enjoy!**


	5. Chapter Five: The Night Alone

**Chapter Five**

**The Night Alone**

**Truth be told, that kiss was one of the most amazing things that I had ever experienced.**

Sure, it was alcohol induced, and his breath reeked heavily of rice wine, but it was still a kiss. A kiss of kisses. Me being born the way I had been refrained from such contact, from such wondrous feelings. Link moved back from my face, and from the look on his eyes, he seemed to have sobered up a little. He was capable of focusing on me more so than before. We looked at each other for a moment, my crimson gaze wide and shocked, and a blush was beginning to slowly creep up my cheeks, and I was wondering on how hard it was to see that under my tanned flesh. But on his cheeks, as he silently stared at me, shock soon flowed into his eyes, and a mad red blush took hold of his cheeks.

And then he began to pull away from me.

He covered his lips, and spoke. "I...I'm sorry...I don't know what I was thinki-" But I cut him off. Reaching forward, I grabbed his wrist, wrenching away from his lips, and I used my hold on that easily breakable bone to jerk him in my direction, to pull him down to my height.

I felt that funny good feeling in my lower stomach again when our lips touched.

First, his eyes were wide, surprised, and I slid mine closed, hoping to the goddesses that he wouldn't pull away. And if he was planning on it, I was taking what I could from this situation. What surprised me, even wrenched a gasp from my throat, was he had suddenly wrapped his strong arms around my waist, and pulled me tight against him, forcing me further into the kiss. I began to breathe heavily, as my heart beat at a rapid pace. I could feel his entire body against mine, and I sighed softly into the kiss, whereas he took the advantage to slip his tongue into my mouth.

Truthfully, I was quite sure if I had gasped, or moaned. It was starting to feel too good, and I was beginning to get a little dizzy. My legs shook a little bit, and the next moment, Link pushed me back, and my knees hit the bed. I yelped lightly as I fell back on the crudely made bed, and I stared up at him, panting. I...had never seen such a hungry, desperately looking expression on his face before this day, and to be honest, I was grateful for it. I bent over me, taking my lips again, and his hand slid up under my tunic, fondling the skin underneath. I'll tell you what, I felt so sensitive to his touch that it was unbelievable.

I moaned softly, just a small sound, and he seemed to thrive in it, boosting his confidence, making him work faster. His mouth left mine, and I whined in protest, but instantly those sounds were muffled as his kisses worked down my jaw, and onto my neck. I jumped as he bit lightly into my neck, moaning. Damnit, why was I so sensitive? But...I wasn't complaining.

At least the heat wasn't getting to me anymore. Link pulled up the rest of my tunic, and bent down, starting to kiss my chest. I squirmed under the touch, moaning, and in half a second, a thought ran through my mind.

I hoped that those Gerudo whores were hearing this.

"Ah...A-ah...Link..." I managed to moan out, his tongue finding its way to the sensitive nubs on my chest, making me jump every time he so much as grazed his teeth against the hardened skin. Dizziness overcame me, and I could not control my train of thought. But, that was alright. Gasping, I looked down to see him playing with the hem of my pants. "L-Link?"

Now that I look back, I had been completely innocent and naïve when it came to sex. As in, I had no idea what it was. All those things that Link was doing to me, made me feel good, but I literally had no idea where it was all going. All I knew was that there was a painful throb coming from my crotch, and when he pulled down my pants, I gasped in relief as my member flung out into the open, cool air. Away from constricting cloth. It took me a moment, though, to realize that that hardened, large thing was my own, but soon, such focused thought was drowned away by his fingers grasping onto the pulsing flesh.

I had thrown my head back, crying out as he leant down and took my member into his mouth. Oh my goddess…so warm, so hot, so wet. I could not contain it all, for I was already being driven mad with pleasure. I cried out, over and over again, as I opened my eyes to see that perfect golden head bobbing up and down on me, taking all of me into his mouth at one point. His eyes were closed, and his cheeks flushed. He had his fingers at the insides of my thighs, and for that instant, I felt, no, I knew that he only cared about me.

Only if it was for only this night.

And then, I felt the fingers probing a little further than I could have imagined. Jumping, I yelped, and he pulled away, sitting up a little and looked at me silently. We locked our gazes as he reached up a finger, and sucked on it. I watched as when he pulled it out, it was dripping with his saliva. My member twitched a little bit at the sight. A small bit of fear delved it's way inside of my mind, as I watched his hand disappear under my hips, and then I yelped lightly, thrusting my hips up as that finger slid into my entrance.

I was confused, and scared, turned on, and curious, all at the same time. I let slip a small moan, and squirmed my hips a little bit, getting used to the slight burn, and suddenly, Link began to move his finger in and out of me. I cried out, the feeling being so new, and yet so amazing at one time. And finally, Link spoke.

"I'm not…so sure how to do this, but I think this'll hurt." I looked down at him, my eyes curious, and cautious at the same time. After a moment, I nodded, not even sure myself what he was going to do. Soon, he moved his fingers away from me, and I let out a whine, the loss of feeling antagonizing me. Link leaned over me, and grabbed my knees, forcing them back against my chest a little bit, and finally, he looked down at my face. Without any more hesitation, or words, I felt something prod against my entrance, and with a simple thrust of his hips, he had buried himself deep inside of me.

I don't think anyone had ever yelled as loud as I had that night.

The pain was almost excruciating, and the force of it caused me to lift him hips off of the bed. My body shook a little, as a few tears stream down my cheeks. I'll also tell you that I'd never seen Link look so worried before. He leaned down, and licked away the salty droplets, holding as still as he could inside of me, even though when I opened my eyes, his seemed to be in the middle of some kind of internal fight with himself. At least he was enjoying it so far.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Do you want me to-"

"No." I panted, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pulling him closer, wincing as that seemed to push him in more, if that was possible. "Keep going. Don't…don't stop." With hesitation on his part, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, lifting me a little off the bed, and started to pull out of me. Silently, I gritted my teeth, and he began to pump in and out of me. The pain…well…it was intense. But I said nothing.

Soon enough, I was surprised to find a moan slipping out of my lips. And it wasn't that kind of small one that I used to make. No. He had managed to hit something, something amazing, which blinded me momentarily, caused me to yell out, thrust my hips up. My pulse was shredding the road, and my panting was at a loss for words. This seemed to encourage him, as he began to aim for that spot, and soon enough, I couldn't even think any more. The pain was gone, and replaced with incredible pleasure. I couldn't even speak anymore. All I could do, was moan with every thrust, and say his name as often as I could, and I heard him say something into my ears a few times, but I couldn't make it out.

And then, it happened. I felt as if I were on this invisible wall, and was about to tip over, and tip over I did. I cried out Links' name as I spilled myself onto our stomachs, and only moments later, he thrust into me one more time, harder than all the others, and grunted something under his breath, and I moaned softly under my breath as I felt myself being filled with his seed.

Minutes later, we were laying next to each other on the bed, and his arm was tucked around my hip as he caught our breath. I couldn't really say anything, all I could do was look at him, and he looked back at me. I would assume that it was normal for people to simply stare each other into their eyes. I had never thought it weird, until I had been accused as such at the Lon Lon Ranch. Finally, Link wrenched me from my thoughts, as he spoke, reaching up to play with a piece of my charcoal black hair.

"You need a name." I looked at him, my brows furrowing. A name? I needed one.

"I do?"

He smiled down at me, before pulling away and standing up, stretching. "I know what to call you."

I sat up, and looked at him, waiting.

"Nyx."

* * *

**A/N: Heeeyo. Yet another chap up. Wow, this is the longest smut scene that I've ever written!**

**I haven't gotten any new reviews yet, and this makes me so sad! -weeps-**


End file.
